


Express Love

by BookishTea



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Attempt at Humor, Banter, Blow Jobs in a Car, Future Fic, Kyman - Freeform, M/M, Married Couple, Romance, Sexual Tension, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 11:35:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8799361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookishTea/pseuds/BookishTea
Summary: Kyle misses his husband after a long and boring business trip.





	1. By Train

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nicholeloveskyman](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=nicholeloveskyman).



The world beyond the frosted window was a realm of powder mountaintops and the mixed brilliance of sunset rays cast on glimmering snow. Kyle sighed, momentarily shutting his eyes in a fruitless effort to be rid of his headache.  He never did too well with motion sickness, and the blurred landscape wasn’t helping matters.

Two weeks he’s been gone, that’s fourteen days he’s craved home. The smell of expensive coffee brewing in the morning, his ‘hipster’ record collection - as his husband always liked to call it. Hell, he probably missed Eric the most. The way he talked too loud, turning everything into an outrageous joke, or how he slouched his shoulders when he was insecure.

A smile fluttered over Kyle’s face as he opened his laptop again, reading the recent email in his inbox for the hundredth time. And like all of those other moments, they were just a mess of diction and syntax.

_Ding_

He cast a casual glance to the seat beside him, currently housing his leather messenger bag. Knowing he’d never actually have the nerve to do any work, he leaned to the side and rummaged inside. Withdrawing his cell with an irritated sigh, which was only partially genuine.

Speaking of the devil…

With a few taps and slides of his thumb, Kyle was skimming over his husband’s worried text. He let out a large undignified snort, suddenly thankful that he had a train cabin to himself.  

He quickly shot off a response.

Despite all of his earlier anger, he was truly excited to see Eric. Texts and phone calls only go so far, they can't bring you warmth in a large and lonely hotel bed. Nor can they keep you company in a boring convention, the perfect joke whispered into your ear.

Kyle scoffed, dropping his cell onto the small table attached to the cabin wall, right next to his laptop. Quickly he plugged his headphones in - slipping them into his ears, knowing it'd be best if their conversation remained private; Eric had always been unpredictable in what he said. Glancing at the time on his screen, he launched Skype. Around this point of day Eric was typing up cases at home, reviewing crimes before he’d probably make dinner for himself. Hopefully not one of those microwaveable meals.

He waited for a few moments for Eric to answer his call, sifting a hand through his hair in a foolish attempt to look semi-decent. Clearing his throat once out of a nerve zapping bout of anticipation, Kyle cradled the side of his face, leaning upon the cheap wood with an elbow.

It took a few more seconds than he expected, but eventually a familiar smirk was directed at him.

“Hey.”

“Hey, how’s the couch?”

Eric’s nose crinkled, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Yeah, okay” Kyle rolled his eyes, “anyway… I should be arriving in forty-five minutes.”

“Fort-- Jesus..”

“What?” Kyle leaned forward, raising a brow.

* * *

 

"Well I mean.." Eric shrugged, shoving some stacks of papers to the side. He knew his pause was enough of an answer for his nagging Jew, tired eyes softening as he hummed. 

"I miss you too."

Eric cleared his throat, rubbing at the back of his neck. Unknowingly a smile spread across his face, "How are you holding up?"

"I'm okay--"

"You look like shit."

The frames in the video feed dropped as Kyle gave a scathing glare, _"Thanks."_

"Don't worry, dude. I'd still fuck you."

Eric chuckled, watching as lights flickered over his husband's face as he spat an almost endless stream of curse words. "Careful," he interrupted, "you don't want to be kicked off the train."

Loudly a huff filled his ears, fitting as his husband stared off to the side. Kyle tended to do that when he was upset, lips pursued in a little pout as his brows knitted together. On anyone else, Eric would be annoyed with the expression. But with the Jew, it was disgustingly adorable. Although he'd never admit it.

Yawning into the toasty air of his office, Eric leaned back in his stiff leather chair. Plastic wheels scraping the wood floorboards as he rolled to and fro. Blindly his fingers sought the comfort of his coffee mug, immediately bringing it to his lips. Only the delicious heady taste never reached him. Confused, his eyes darted downwards, finding it empty.

"Shit," he mumbled under his breath, setting it down on his desk. Groaning that his desire for caffeine would go unsatisfied, he pushed his body away from his computer, "Babe, wait one sec'." Ignoring the questioning stare, Eric grabbed his mug and headed downstairs.

Kyle clicked his tongue, returning to staring in the distance until his coffee addict of a partner emerged once more. He took the time to stretch his body out, legs on an unpleasant angle due to the lack of space. Arms held over his head, he gave an appreciative moan as his spine cracked. Kyle couldn't wait until he got home, he'd slip into the softest pajamas he had. Maybe have a small glass of wine before he'd lay down on his heavenly bed, cushioned by large but firm arms wrapping around him...

His eyes shot open at the low whistle. "You're back already?"

Eric hummed, eyes greedy to take in the dazzling image of Kyle's arched form. Even with messy locks and a wrinkled suit, he was absolutely ravishing. "I already had some brewed, speaking of which... we need more cream."

"And, what the hell do you want me to do about that?"

He had to wait for a response as Eric took a lengthy sip, breaking away, his voice was raspy as he said "Calm your tits, I was just sharing. I'll have to make a run in the morning, I know how you get."

_Nice save..._

"Besides, it's not like you'll be getting out of bed anytime soon."

"What are yo..." Kyle sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as his husband continued to waggle his eyebrows suggestively. It was downright embarrassing how such a juvenile comment had his skin ablaze, the roar of _want_ drowning his ears in an inescapable rumble. "You are such a idiot" he snorted, feeling the common sensation of laughter bubbling in his chest.

Eric grinned back, happy to see the other's expression lighting up. He was content that for even a second, Kyle would forget how exhausted he was. How they were both so fucking tired, the only difference being that he wasn't sitting in an awful seat, interior lost in the seventies. Eric squinted, taking in the gold curtains in the background, and how they had a truly bad fringe that dangled with every lurch.

Swept up in the moment, he began chuckling. Fully aware that he was helpless with his staring, not that he'd ever want to look away.


	2. By Car

Nausea swelled within his throat, an acidic taste that lingered on his tongue. Body still jittery from the trip, he stepped onto the platform. Kyle fought the curse that clawed at his lips, wanting to be directed at the oblivious old hag that elbowed him in the side.

It tended to be like this, a restless thrill that he couldn’t itch. Shifting the weight of his luggage, his grip tightened. There… reclining in the back of the station was a tall hefty brunette, hair messily brushed. Indifferently yawning, the leather of his jacket crackled when he went to check his cell for the time.  Taking his eyes away from the familiar sight of his wallpaper - of course his husband’s plump ass, he spotted the object of his undying affection. Smirking, he rose to his feet, eager to close the distance between them; shoving his cell into his pocket.

“Hey,” he whispered, offering a lazy smile.

“Hey” Kyle mumbled back, allowing his luggage to be swept up. Sighing as his burdens left, he gladly accepted a brief kiss. “How was work?”

Eric shrugged, expression drawn tight. He snatched his husband’s hand, giving it a squeeze as they made their way outside.

“That bad?”

“I’m dealing with nothing but red tape and idiots.” Kyle returned the flash of quick comfort, pleased with the warmth radiating from their joined appendages.

“You’ll figure it out…” Eric glanced at him “You always do.” 

Winter and the sun is a difficult topic, as anyone who experiences the cold season will tell you, time shifts. The light outside gets dark earlier than usual, which explains why everything was doused in shadows. Almost pitch-black, Eric could only make out his husband by the street lamps that lined the spacious parking lot.

Pale in the moonlight, Kyle’s russet curls were dusty with the snowflakes drifting from the heavens. Every other second he was sniffling, nose and cheeks a bright red. Eric felt his chest take a dive, and without thinking he was leaning down, abruptly pulling his Jew into another kiss. There was a pause as Kyle stiffened for a moment, fingernails sharp as they cut into his arm. Relaxing, he was startled as Eric just as quickly pulled away.

“It’s cold as fuck out here,” as if that explained everything. His arm was yanked on, leading him hurriedly from the chill of the night and into the fucking icebox that was their car.

“Oh my God!” Kyle hissed, teeth visibly chattering as he slid inside. Shutting the door against the rising gust of wind, he numbly put on his seat belt. He had to wait until Eric finished putting his luggage in the backseat before he even got in, remarkably unaffected as he turned the key in the ignition.

Vehicle roaring to life, Eric leaned forward, turning the heat on full blast.

“How are you not freezing?!” Kyle cried, viciously rubbing his hands together.

“Uh, because I’m not some reptile disguised as a human...?” Rolling his eyes at the overwhelming silence in the air, Eric tsked, “C’mon, learn to take a joke.” Stealing Kyle’s hands, Eric blew on them; hot breath causing a shiver to course down the other man’s spine.

"The issue is not me being unable to take a 'joke', it's you making an ass of yourself.."

"Dear Lord, someone has a massive case of blue balls."

"I don--" Kyle broke off with another shiver. Frowning, he ripped his hands away. "Are you just trying to find an excuse to get into my pants?"

Eric smirked, that was all of an answer he needed. Seat belt still not done up, he wasn't restricted to lean towards his husband. Grabbing his face, he pulled Kyle into another breathless kiss. At first there was consideration of shoving Eric off, but let's be real, he was just as frustrated - perhaps more so.

Light headed as it deepened, all he could do was cling to Eric, hoping he'd be grounded. Moaning at the tongue swiping along his lips, Kyle was ignorant of the hand creeping up to his pants, easily unbuttoning his pants.

_ZZzzzziiiipppp_

Blinking in surprise, Kyle leaned back, "Wait we're no--" promptly silenced as Eric caught him in another mind melting kiss. 

The buzz of the heaters working full time was constant in their ears, raising the temperature until both men felt the need to shrug out of their jackets. None were aware of the windows fogging up, nor the annoying repeat of the 'fasten your seat belts' beep. 

Lungs burning from their lack of oxygen, Kyle quickly drew himself away, gasping as he moved his mouth to the side. It's not like that would stop Eric, who was already latched to the side of Kyle's slender neck. Kisses alternating between being accompanied by the graze of teeth and a gentle suckling, they left his husband flustered and squirming.

Kyle needed this ever since the first night he spent away from home, although he never expected it to happen so quickly. He raised his hand to the back of his husband's head, sinking into the heavy locks of hair as they threaded through. He wasn't stupid, he was fully aware how insecure Eric became when he went on business trips - that somehow any distance could have him realizing that there were better things out there. Chest feeling heavy at the thought, Kyle sighed aloud.

Tuning in on the change in mood, Eric reluctantly gave one last kiss to the hollow of his Jew's throat before he peered upwards. He had expected lust and adoration, not this tender sympathetic stare. It made him nervous, "Babe...you okay?" His brow furrowed as Kyle's smile deepened.

"Yeah..."

The soft kiss that Kyle gave him had Eric far more breathless than any earth shattering blow job could think of doing. It had the desire building within him at a sudden flood, wrenching everything to tatters as he practically launched half his torso into his husband's seat. Attacking the hindrance of the other's pants with a ferocity that shocked Kyle, he about ruined the zipper as he yanked it down. Cursing angrily as he tried to pull Kyle's pants further, not stopping until they were at the middle of his thighs.

"Eric!" Kyle shouted, panicking at the thought of anyone peering in. He did **NOT** want some stranger seeing a mouth around his dick, or so he thought. At the sensation of a mesmerizing moist heat mouthing him through his boxers, he almost hit his head on the ceiling. Air wrenched from his body and soul, his fingernails dug into the armrests.

"Oh my..." he hissed sharply, fixated on the image of Eric dragging his tongue along the length of his clothed erection. The taste of cotton most certainly wasn't pleasant, but Eric showed no qualms for the task. Giving an occasional groan as he shifted his weight; Kyle's breath hitched as his underwear finally joined his pants, and in an effort to help, he shoved them past his knees - and not because it allowed him to spread his legs further.

The husky chuckle that emanated from the swooped brunette had liquid desire clouding his vision, passion skyrocketing at the deep lull. He was utterly helpless as Eric devoured his flesh, tongue and mouth spurring skin into a flushed state. Shuddering, his head roughly hit the back of the headrest, sparks causing his eyes to slowly shut at their intensity.

Greatly experienced, Eric's large hand rolled in effortless waves, pumping having the hips underneath him twitching. Ego stroked ~~(pun not intended)~~ into an otherworldly amount of confidence, with ears honeyed on moans and breathless praises, he swallowed Kyle whole. Own face heating as he listened to Kyle's stuttering gasps rise in volume and pitch. How he loved that sound...

It was the anthem behind the twirl of his tongue, and hollowing of his cheeks. Anchoring the knowledge of his own desire as he restrained those spastic hips. 

"S-shit!" 

Eric groaned, ignoring the tightness of his pants as he drew his temperamental husband's orgasm out of him. Illuminated by the neon blue of the dashboard and the amber glow outside, his hands sped up until the grip on the back of his head became bone-white. Chest feeling compressed, Kyle could do little but poorly quell his moans as his body suddenly convulsed. 

Seconds later, Eric was pulling back, coughing harshly.

"A-are you okay?" Kyle grabbed onto the brunette's arm, mustering what remained of the strength in his boneless body.

There was a moment of silence as Eric removed the hand covering his mouth, pausing to lick off any stray droplets. "Yeahh..." he whispered, voice hoarse. 

After grabbing some leftover napkins that were stored in the glove box, Kyle pulled his pants and boxers up. Confused that when he reached over to return the favour that it was met with a lazy slap, "Don't you want me to...?"

"Not when I have a nice bed at home, but not worry, we'll have plenty of time later." 

Kyle rolled his eyes at the punctuated wink, smiling as Eric finally clicked his seat belt into place.

* * *

 

The hallway light was left on, though eclipsed by the bulk of his husband's body. Snoring obnoxiously in his ear, he was unaware of Kyle being still awake. Lower part of his body aching in a way that was wholly welcomed, Kyle sighed.

He nestled further into the blankets, smile lingering on his lips as sleep claimed him.

 


End file.
